


You Need Me

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, past!larry, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't need him. I never did. Never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Old prompt fill.
> 
> Prompt- Larry fights, they breakup and Harry goes to Niall.
> 
> enjoy! x

__**You need me, man, I don’t need you** _ _

__**~Ed Sheeran You Need Me, I don't Need You** _ _

___

___

___

_When you looked at both boys together you would never expect them to ever fight._

_If you saw how their eyes light up when one enters the room, it is as if the sun has settled their._

_But behind closed doors it was as if hell broke lose._

_Their eyes would turn from bright to dark, their mouths would spit out words that they did not mean._

_And Harry has had enough of it._

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

Their eyes said a story that there words could not, their faces were red with anger. It took so much of them to actually stop themselves from hurting the other.

The boy from Holmes Chapel trudged through their flat angrily, his hands stuck in his curls pulling them.

“I’m sick and tired of the B.S.!” It was Louis who shouted that, his hands were in a fist and he stood in the lounge watching Harry pacing the floor.

Harry kept his mouth shut not wanting to respond to the older lad with words that were sure to wound me.

“God, Harry! It wasn’t just once! It’s every damn day now!” Louis yelled once again his words echoed through their flat.

Harry watched in shame as his boyfriend ranted in anger, it was amazing how one single sentence could make a monster out of someone.

“…This is all your fault! If you hadn’t just…” Harry tuned out the rest of the insults that were going his way.

None of these words were supposed to be said, none of these lies were supposed to come out!

That’s how they planned it!

They believed that nothing would come in between them, yet here they stood with a great amount of distance between them and words thrown back and fourth that cut like knives.

Harry stopped pacing and turned to look at Louis, the room had gone silent as their eyes met.

“You think  _this_  is  _my_  fault?” Harry questioned his gaze was stone cold just like his feelings.

“Well obviously! If it weren’t for you then maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Louis yelled his arms flailing around.

Harry was sick and tired of all this crap! He hadn’t done anything wrong! Yes he had gone out to a club and yes he was spotted leaving it with a girl but that didn’t mean he did stuff with her.

His heart belonged to Louis!

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” His green emerald eyes were crystals as tears welled up and his fist were shaking from the rage that build in him.

“You always do something wrong! It always your fault!” Those two sentences sent  Harry into a spiral he had enough.

When you looked at both boys together you would never expect them to ever fight.

If you saw how their eyes light up when one enters the room, it is as if the sun has settled their.

But behind closed doors it was as if hell broke lose.

Their eyes would turn from bright to dark, their mouths would spit out words that they did not mean.

And Harry has had enough of it.

“It’s always  _my_  fault! I  _always_  do something wrong!  _I’m_  the screw up in this relationship! I can’t even go out with my mates without you thinking I cheated on you! When paps take pictures of me with my mates it’s as if I slept with them! But when you come home late at night with hickey’s on your neck and sex hair it’s alright!” Harry yelled breathing hard and fast.

Louis’s eyes widened and he was pushed to the wall by an angry looking Harry.

“I’m sick and tired of being you sloppy seconds. I am not your toy that you can simply throw it on the floor. You may think I’m weak with out you but you are so wrong. I won’t be yours- or anyone’s toy! But believe me when I say  _you_ need me more than I need  _you_.” Harry spat out with a low and menacing tone that sent shivers through his body.

With one more shove Harry was walking out of their shared flat. Louis was stunned for about five seconds before he regained his composure and was trailing behind Harry with an angry expression.

“You’re going to regret ever leaving me Harry!” Louis spat out.

“That’s what you think!” Harry said and walked out into the cold night, he didn’t feel the cold wind that bit at his skin.

He didn’t feel the tiny drops of rain on his head, he didn’t feel anything.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Somewhere were you aren’t.” Harry said and did’t look back instead he rushed to where his car was only to be pulled by Louis.

Louis’s lips crashed into his, the kiss didn’t feel right.

It felt forced and filled with tension and in a matter of seconds Harry pushed Louis away from him and he cleaned his lips.

“You do need me Harry! No one else is going to love you the way I do!” Louis begged instead of anger his eyes were filled with regret.

“No one else? Do you think I am so stupid? You’re filled with a bunch of lies Louis.”

“I am not lying-” Louis was cut off.

“You wanna know who is going to love me better than you? Niall will.”

Louis chuckled evilly and rolled his eyes, “Niall? You really think Niall will love you better than I did?”

“He’s always loved me better than you have!”

“Oh really?”

“You want to know something else Louis? I stopped caring for you a long time ago, I stopped dreaming of having you naked next to me a long time ago. I stopped craving your lips on my a long time ago Louis.”

There was silence between both mates and a small smirk played with Harry’s lips.

“You always thought you had me wrapped around your finger but  _you were so wrong._  I never really needed you the way you need me, Louis. So long and I hope you find someone who will be able to make you feel the way I felt every time you came home with the smell of sex on you.” Harry said before he got into his car and slammed the door shut.

He buckled his seat belt and started driving away ignoring the shouts and protests of Louis begging him to come back.

As soon as he was far away from his and Louis’s flat he let out a breath of relief, he was finally free!

He smiled but kept his eyes trained on the dark road.

Not only had he faced his fear but he also gained his liberty from the cruel relationship he was in.

He drove into the familiar road that led him to the only place he was truly happy in, the lights to the house were bright and on.

He parked the car and was out with a blink of an eye.

He knocked on the door and there he was. “Hey.” Harry said his eyes not leaving Niall’s.

“Hey Harry-” Before Niall could say more Harry interrupted him.

“I broke up with Louis.” Niall was surprised at the words but he pulled Harry into a hug.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry Harry!” Niall said thinking that the younger boy was sad even depressed.

“I’m not crying Ni.”

“Oh but you will!” Niall said and pulled him into his home.

“No I won’t! Didn’t you hear me Ni?  _I_  broke up with  _him_! Not the other way around.” He said and looked at Niall desperately.

“I-I don’t understand… I thought you loved him?”

“He was cheating on me Ni. And I got tired of being his seconds so I ended it.”

**___ **

**___ **

**___ **

During that night Harry stayed in Niall’s arms, a small smiled played on his lips as he felt warmth radiate off of the other lad’s body.

He pressed his body closer to Niall’s, he felt safe.

“I love you Harry.”

“I love you too, Niall.”

Harry didn’t need Louis, he never did.

_I don’t need him…_

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**You need me, I don’t need you.** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _


End file.
